A Niley One Shot
by JoBrosAreHOT
Summary: This is a Niley One shot. Thanks to Vanillabear for the idea. I hope you enjoy it!


"Hello?" Cody said into his cell phone.

"Babe, where are you? You aid ou' be here like an hour ago." Miley asked, worried. She and Cody made plans to hang out at her house the previous day, but he canceled, claiming to have some homework to take care of. They rescheduled and made plans to hag out the nest day. Miley always worried about him when he was late or didn't show up. hat are girlfriends for?

"Sorry Miles, I got uhm, distracted and forgot what time it was. I'll be over in like ten minutes." He said hanging up. Miley shut her phone and sat down on the couch. She sighed and looked at the clock.

About ten minutes later he doorbell rang. Miley smiled and jumped up and hurried to the front door. She opened it greeting him with a wide grin.

"Hi." She said happily and leaned in to give his a kiss. he smiled back at her and walked into the house.

"Sorry again, time just flew by." He said.

"It's okay, what were you doing anyways?" She asked as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Uhm, just playing video games, finishing homework that kind of stuff." He said nervously.

"Do you remember what next week is?" She asked.

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain person's birthday would it?" he asked smiling at her.

"I don't know." Miley said, giving him her best confused look, but couldn't hide her smile.

"Well who's ever birthday it is, i got them an amazing present." He said.

"Really? What is it?" She asked sitting on her knees and turning to ace him. "Is it a puppy? Jewelry? Tell me!" She said getting excited. She always loved her birthdays. They were so much fun.

"And ruin the surprises? Never. You'll st have to wait and see." He said. He stood up. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back, and no I wont tell you what your present is then either." He said shaking his head and walking down the hallway.

Miley crossed her arms and leaned against the back on the couch waiting for him to return. After a few seconds of hi being gone, his phone started beeping him.

"Cody." She yelled. "Your phones going off." She said. No answer. She sighed and got up and found it by the front door on the table. She flipped it open.

"Who's Cindy?" Miley asked, even though no one was there to answer her. She hit read and the message popped up. It read...

I had fun yesterday. I can't wait to see you again. Call me tonight.

Miss you.

Love,

Cindy

Miley stood there with her moth hanging open she couldn't believe what she had just read, He was cheating on her. Right as she was realizing it, she felt someone grab the open from her hand. She looked up and saw Cody standing there.

"Miles I can explain." He said.

"Explain what? How you've been cheating on me with some whore named Cindy? I can't believe you did this to me." She said yelling at him, holding back her tears.

"Miley It's not what you think." He lied. "Cindy is just areind."

"A friend how can you stand here and lie straight to my face?" She asked.

"Miley please."

"How long has it been going on?" She asked. Her voice got quieter.

"A month." He said quietly. obviously ashamed of what he had done.

"A month. I can't believe I didn't see it. Your're a pig ad and I hate you. get out of my house." She told him.

"Miley wait."

Miley shoved him out the front door. "It's over!" She yelled.

Nick's POV

Nick was walking out front to get the mail like hi smother had asked when he heard yelling then saw Miley pushing Cody out the door, and yelling that it was over. He couldn't help but watch as Miley slammed the door and Cody walked off. Cody was walking past his house so he put his hand out and stopped him.

"What did you do?"he asked.

"None of your business, Jonas." Cody said. They had always disliked each to her. Nick had always had a thing for Miley ever since they met, and everyone knew, everyone except Miley. Cody was always holding onto Miley's ands, or kissing her neck whenever nick was around., he loved that he had something Nick didn't.

"What did you do to her, I heard yelling." Nick asked, he was already getting mad at Cody.

"I didn't to anything to her, so back off." He said pushing Nick back.

Nick pushed him back. "Don't push me again." he warned.

"Really, why don't you make me stop?" Cody asked pushing him again.

This is the point where the one guy would punch the other guy, but Nick didn't fight that often, and even though he was sure he could win if he and Cody were ever in sifts fight, he was more concerned about seeing how Miley was.

"Your not worth it." he said getting in his face, and shoving by him. he headed straight to Miley's front door ringing the doorbell.

"I told you to go." Miley yelled as she opend the door. She saw that it was Nick and tears started pouring out.

"Miley it's okay." he said walking inside, closing the door, and pulling her into a hug.

"Nick how could I be so stupid." She asked.

"Your not stupid Miley." He told her.

"Yes, es I am. He was cheating on me." She said. "For a month, and I didn't even know." She said crying even harder.

"Miles, Cody is a jerk, and you deserve much better then him." He told her. Miley just hugged him tighter and cried on his shoulder. "If someone could cheat on someone as beautiful, as smart, and as amazing as you."He hadn't even realized what he said until it was to late.

Miley pulled away to look at him.

"I...I mean..." He stammered.

"I know what you meant." She said leaning on and crashing her lips into his. it took a minute for him to realize what had happened, but as soon as he did, he kissed back. It was the best kiss he had ever had,so full of passion and love. He had waited for her for three years, and now she was his.

--

A.N.

This one shot is dedicated to Vanillabear. She's the reason I rote this one shot. I hope you liked it, Vanillabear. I loved your idea, and I thought it was perfect for a one shot. Thanks! If you don't like it, or something, then I would be hay to try and rewrite it so you are happy with it. it's kind of short, Sorry about that. And I hope you don;t mind that it's a one shot, I though it worked better that way.

Anyone else with ideas for storied, or one shots, then let me know!


End file.
